


Kamijo's Castle: The Restoration

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kamijo's Castle [11]
Category: Hizaki Grace Project, Jupiter (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: The tree was close to being whole once more, and with it's restoration came the fulfilment of a promise.





	Kamijo's Castle: The Restoration

Teru trusted his manager enough to accept the blindfold over his eyes. He would have no idea who was using him tonight, it was for the best. He wanted to gather as much energy as possible, that was his only intention. None of the other's knew of his agreement with their manager, this too was for the best.

“You're fans will come in shortly,” The manager explained, “I've arranged everything. All you need to do is take in as much cock as you can, for as long as you can.”

“Of course,” Teru replied, pleased their manager was a pervert without morals. He'd given his body to the manager first of course, it was his payment for arranging everything. “Just keep the others away.”

“They think you've gone home sick,” The manager replied. Hearing him leave, Teru waited for only a minute before footsteps approached. His first fan, the first to use his body for his will. With a moan he allowed himself to be bent over a footstool, his ass taken hard and fast without concern. This man was unremarkable and soon got forgotten in the tide of men who joined him. Some alone, other's in pairs or groups. He allowed his holes to be taken over and over again. Sucking cock, stroking it, feeling it against his back, his thighs and of course deep inside. His moans filled the room as more and more men used him, pulled him around, positioned him as they pleased. He was nothing but a doll, an outlet, easy release.

“You can take me together,” Teru offered as two men argued over who got to use him first. If they were surprised, they said nothing and he was soon filled with two cocks at once. He cried out in delight as his body easily accepted the abuse. This was what he was here for after all.

Another man entered the room, claiming Teru's mouth and silencing his cries. He sucked hard and fast, knowing the faster these men came, the more men would visit him here. Just a slut, dripping in cum. It was wonderful.

His ass suddenly felt empty, as the two men left. He mourned the loss, that wasn't even made up for when another man took the previous ones place. He needed to be filled, stretched to the point he felt he might break. Nobody here was going to satisfy him, yet he came and came until their was nobody left to claim him. He was done here, but hadn't gotten what he needed. Not even close. At least he knew what it was that wanted.

 

Teru practically ran to the tree, once he got home. His chest ached in pain, his ass cried out for more. How many men had abused him? It was hard to tell, especially as he was sure many had taken him more than once.

“My good child,” The tree praised him, lifting him to the highest branches. “You have done well.”

“Fill me,” Teru begged, “Until I can take no more.” The tree didn't answer, but he felt branch after branch fill him. How many were inside him? Five? Six? No seven, he realised as the last one pushed inside him. Now it hurt a little and he screamed into the forest in delighted pain. This was more like it! The extreme stretching he had craved all night.

Branches filled his mouth, slipping down his throat and abusing him as they did to his ass. He cried out around them, loving everything about this. He had been taken, claimed. Without the tree, he would never be satisfied, he adored it for that very reason.

When his body came and he could take no more, he was placed back on the ground. He was shaking now from exhaustion and collapsed to the floor. Lying back he stared up at the leafy branches, realising that the tree was close to restored.

“How much more?” Teru asked, “How many more men do you need?”

“I am close,” The tree answered. Close, just like Teru suspected. With new energy he climbed to his feet and limped back to the castle. He had to share the news with his friends, had to share that the day was close at hand.

 

Hizaki squirmed as the ring gag was forced in his mouth, pretending resistance for his capture. Having heard Teru's news, he had invited his friend and former bandmate Mikage to join him in the castle. It had been easy to use the other's body, easy to offer him to the tree. It was harder to convince Mikage to leave him alone.

“You think you can bring me into this and not have fun with you?” Mikage teased as he proceeded to secure the head harness over Hizaki's hair. “I don't think so. I get to fulfil my dreams now, you're going to be good, aren't you?”

Mumbling a yes, Hizaki pulled on the leather restraints that secured wrists and ankles together behind him. He was trapped on his knees, starting up as the assailant that quite honestly he was beginning to adore. He hadn't expected the other to have such perverted ideas and, like with Zin, he found the idea of being dominated nothing short of exciting.

A cock was pushed into his mouth, and he sucked at it eagerly, allowing his mouth to be abused. Had Mikage always wanted to use him like this? To think that he had harboured such desires! At one point he would have been appalled.

“That's right,” Mikage encouraged, “Take it all. You know you want it.” With a moan of agreement Hizaki did just that, pleasing the other until he pulled out and pushed Hizaki face first against the floor. He pretended to protest, but when Mikage spread his legs he made no attempts to stop him. His body was used and abused, his own personal heaven.

The other thrust harder and faster, his stamina never once letting up. He would hate Mikage if he slowed right now, when he was so close to reaching full satisfaction. He squirmed on the floor, unable to get comfortable in any position. Still the pleasure filled him, threatening to bring him over the edge of sanity again and again. In the end he let go to pleasure, nothing else mattered anyway.

 

Kamijo heard the trees cries, even from within the house. It wasn't a cry of pain, but it was a demand for him to attend all the same. Without hesitation he hurried to the tree, smiling in pure delight when he saw the restoration and the three exhausted men at the roots. His princes has restored the tree at last.

“I need form, your promised me,” The tree reminded him, lifting Kamijo high into it's branches. “Will you keep the promise?”

“Yes,” Kamijo replied, noting Hizaki was beside him. They smiled in agreement, both sure that this was the path they wanted to take. His clothes were ripped from his body, his mouth brought to Hizaki's cock even as his own cock was swallowed by the queen. He sucked hard around the other's length, fully buried deep inside his throat. He couldn't breath, couldn't move, but didn't need to. Branches filled his ass, bringing yet more pleasure in the moment.

Then there was blackness, an endless void filled with only the emotions of pure joy. He cried out in the darkness, in pleasure and pure delight. Had he passed out, or was he supposed to be here? The trees power was alien to him, unknowable.

“Picture my form!” The tree's voice ordered, and he did just that. Imagining the man he wanted, a man he thought he could never have.

Suddenly he was brought back to reality, dripping in cum from his mouth, and sap from his ass. He had no idea where Hizaki was, but could hear the other's moans. He'd hardly returned to his senses before branches filled him again, making him cry out into the woods. He was close to insanity now, brought on by the endless wave of delight. The moment was coming closer, he just knew it.

 

Yuki fell onto hands and knees, as the branch inside him moved faster and harder inside him. He'd been called by the tree, as had the others. All of them taken hard and fast, every branch of the tree in some kind of hole. He'd taken it well, but exhaustion had brought him to his knees.

He came against the grass, almost relieved when the tree pulled away. With a groan he rolled over, watching the tree slowly finish with man after man until only the King and Queen remained. Was this energy enough? He certainly hoped so.

He'd gained enough energy to sit up, when Hizaki and Kamijo were placed on the floor. Both soaked in sap and cum, but both smiling. They had been used up it seemed, but as the tree glowed he realised that the moment they had been working towards, was now at hand.

The trunk of the tree split, revealing the naked form of a dear friend, almost. Jasmine still had his long dark hair and beautiful smile, but his eyes were leaf green now and he held an essence that wasn't quite human.

“Where am I?” Jasmine asked, glancing over the naked men with wide eyed fear. Despite his exhaustion, Yuki got up and wrapped his dear friend in a hug, the first to reach him.

“You're back, is it really you?” Yuki asked, even as the stunned man was taken from him by another. The tree had promised his friends soul would be returned in a body created by the tree just for him. The tree had delivered exactly as was promised. He couldn't be any more pleased.

 

Jasmine sat in the kitchen, surrounded his friends happily accepting any offered kisses or affection. He was back, but different than what he was. This new body was the perfect sex machine, he knew that on an existential level. He could change his gender, should he wish, but decided against it. He liked being a man and had never had any intention to be anything else.

He needed sex to live, the tree had warned. His life force would directly feed the tree, and the trees life force feed him in return. They both had to be healthy for him to exist. Perhaps he should be scared, but he quickly realised that the tree had made the others want to collect the energy.

Smiling he grabbed Teru's hand and pulled him into an empty room, having finally made up his mind who he wanted to have first. He kissed the other hungrily, getting the response he had been hoping for. Such a perfect little slut, he would ravish him tonight. Sex was his purpose, nothing more, for whilst he was a man, he was also the human form of the tree. Not quite human, enhanced in every way. He was perfection.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final chapter of this series, if I do return to the series it will just be for bonus chapters. I'll be sad to let it go, but it's run it's course and I want to move on to other things.


End file.
